Si près de la mort
by Sissi1
Summary: Harry et Hermione sont le meilleurs amis du monde (pas de Ron à l'horizon.dsl) et son tout les deux dans un pensionnat. Hermione aime Harry et ça la plonge dans le désespoire.


Salut! J'ai eu un gros BOUM d'inspiration ce soir. donc en voilà le résultat! C'est une fic assez étrange puisque la magie n'existe pas, c'est un HP-HG (j'adore ce couple!!). Pour vous expliquer un peu l'histoire et bien Harry et Hermione sont le meilleurs amis du monde (pas de Ron à l'horizon.dsl) et son tout les deux dans un pensionnat. Hermione aime Harry et ça la plonge dans le désespoire.  
  
Si près de la mort.  
  
L'automne était sur le point d'arriver, bien que la température extérieure ne le démontrait pas vraiment et à la porte du pensionnat de Ste- Marguerite, Harry Potter attendait impatiemment que sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger arrive. Celle-ci devait revenir aujourd'hui, après avoir passée l'été en Floride avec ses parents. Il pensait à leur belle complicité et à leur bel amitié lorsqu'une voiture arriva, laissant une Hermione, toute souriante. Elle alla le rejoindre, le serra dans ses bras et le traîna au salon principal, pour discuter un peu.  
  
« Comment s'est passé ton été avec tes parents? » lui demanda t'il  
  
« Super! J'ai visité plein d'endroits géniaux et j'ai même commencé à écrire des chansons!! » répondit Hermione pleine de vie  
  
« C'est génial! Tu pourrais me les montré un de ses jours! Ou même me les chanté! »  
  
« heu. c'est à dire que. Au fait t'es toujours avec Mandy? »  
  
« Ouais, c'est fou comme je l'aime cette fille »  
  
À cette réplique, Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Maintenant elle ne pouvais plus caché ce qu'elle avait essayer de fuir tout l'été : son amour pour son meilleur ami.  
  
« Mione, ça va? t'as pas l'air super bien » lui demanda Harry  
  
« ça va! je me demandais juste quelle chanson je devrais te chanter. et je crois que j'ai trouvé » dit-elle en un soupir  
  
« tu me la chante?! » lui demanda t'il avec un de ces sourir qui la faisait fondre  
  
« ouais »  
  
« Mais attend! Je vais aller chercher Mandy! Je lui ai promis tout l'été qu'elle entendrais ta voix de rossignol »  
  
« Vas-y, je t'attends » répondit-elle dans un autre soupir  
  
Après un moment.  
  
« voilà! Tu peux chanter! » lui dit Harry  
  
« Elle tu l'aimes si fort si fort  
  
Au point, je sais que tu serais perdu sans elle  
  
Elle tu l'aimes autant je crois que j'ai besoin de toi  
Moi j'enferme ma vie dans ton silence  
  
Elle tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence  
Elle tu l'aimes au point sûrement  
  
D'avoir au coeur un incendie qui s'éternise  
  
Elle tu l'aimes et moi sans toi en plein soleil j'ai froid  
Plus ma peine grandit en ton absence  
  
Plus tu l'aimes c'est toute la différence  
Elle tu l'aimes si fort si fort  
  
Au point, je sais que tu pourrais mourir pour elle  
  
Elle tu l'aimes si fort, et moi je n'aime toujours que toi »  
  
Après avoir chanté, elle parti en pleurant vers sa chambre, laissant un Harry plus trop sur de lui, et une Mandy totalement ébahie.  
« Harry dis moi. c'est elle qui a écrit ça? »  
  
« Oui pourquoi?! C'est beau n'est-ce pas? » dit-il d'un ton admiratif  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai! »  
  
« Je me demande pour qui elle a écrit cette chanson »  
  
« Ce que tu peut être stupide! Ouvre les yeux bon sang »  
  
« Mais de quoi tu parle? »  
  
« Harry, j'taime bien, mais toi et moi c'est fini ok? »  
  
« mais pourquoi. je t'aime moi »  
  
« Non tu ne m'aime pas. tu l'aime elle. tu sors avec plein de filles pour te distraire, tu te dis que ce n'est que ton amie et que tu ne doit pas tombé amoureux d'elle mais crois moi, elle. elle ne pense pas comme toi.»  
  
Elle parti, laissant Harry pensé sur sa relation avec Hermione.  
  
Plusieurs semaines plus tard, aucun d'des deux ne s'était parlés et Hermione fuyait Harry comme s'il était la peste. Harry, lui ne faisait rien pour lui parlé, trop absorbé à sortir avec des filles différentes presque chaque semaines, pour oublier son amie.  
  
Hermione était dans un piteux état, elle imaginait son ami en train d'embrasser et de caresser toutes ces filles, ce qui l'emmena peu à peu dans la déprime. Cela effaça même la petite étincelle d'espoir qu'elle avait de pouvoir un jour être aimée. elle mourrait à petit feu.  
  
Un jour, en revenant d'un rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie du moment, Harry alla voir au salon principal, si Hermione était là, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire si tard le soir, pour l'écouter chanter.  
  
Ce soir, elle ne chantais pas, du moins pas encore, elle écrivait. mais il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Son c?ur se déchira. l'entendre pleurer sans pouvoir faire quelque chose était une torture, mais il ne bougeât pas. Et comme à chaque soir, elle se mit à chanter.Mais aujourd'hui, sa chanson n'avais plus l'air d'un appel à l'aide, mais plutôt d'un cris de désespoir.  
« Si je restais  
  
Je serais dans ton chemin  
  
Alors je vais partir, mais je sais  
  
que mes pensées seront pour toi jusqu'à la fin  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
Et je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
Toi, mon amour.  
  
Des souvenirs,  
  
C'est tout ce que j'emmène avec moi  
  
Alors, adieu et s'il te plait ne pleure pas  
  
Car je sais que je ne suis pas ce que tu as besoin  
  
Et je t'aimerai toujours  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
J'espère que la vie te traitera tendrement  
  
Et j'espère que tu auras tout ce donc tu rêves.  
  
Et je te souhaire, de la joie et du bonheur  
  
Mais par dessous tout, je te souhait l'amour  
  
Et je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours. »  
  
Sa voix fut coupé d'un sanglot, mais elle reprit sa chanson  
« Je t'aimerai toujours. Je, je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
Toi, mon amour, je t'aime. Ooh, je t'aimerai, je t'aimerai toujours..... »  
  
Elle se leva, prit les lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire et les porta sur la petite table de salon.  
  
Satisfait de l'avoir entendu, Harry remonta dans sa chambre, mais au milieu des escalier, il l'entendit crier(ou presque).  
  
« Harry, si je meure, dis toi bien que c'est pour toi » dit-elle  
  
Harry descendit les marche quatre à quatre et arriva alors qu'elle s'enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre.  
  
« NOOOOOOON » Hurla t'il en s'approchant d'elle  
  
« va t'en stp » lui souffla Hermione  
  
« Je te laisserai pas mourir » lui dit calmement Harry  
  
« tu m'as déjà tuée » murmura Hermione  
  
« Pourquoi t'a fait ça?! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas le droit, hurla Harry en s'effondrant près d'elle, JE T'AIME MOI »  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime mais c'est trop tard » lui dit Hermione en étouffant un sanglot  
  
«NON. » lui répondit-il avant de se lever pour aller chercher l'infirmière du pensionnat.  
  
--------------  
  
Donc. je continue, je continue pas?! En passant si il y en a qui ont des idées pour la suite ça me serait utile! ^_^ Merci! *~Sissi~* 


End file.
